


It is something

by amyscascadingtabs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, I am the biggest jake/amy shipper, I just wanted to write something gay, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Sleeping Together, mostly overall cute, post-sex conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscascadingtabs/pseuds/amyscascadingtabs
Summary: Rosa always claims she is tough even when sleeping, but Amy Santiago knows the truth. Not that she would ever deny Detective Diaz’s coldheartedness if anyone asked her; she knows very well Rosa has all the strength and ability to beat up her and her entire family if she so much as tried to reveal the young woman’s soft side. Only for now is it okay that she knows.Oneshot about a secret relationship that none of the involved knows how to define, about watching someone sleep, and about not always needing to label something for it to be important.





	It is something

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Brooklyn 99. Also, this isn't canon at all (I ship Amy with Jake until death). I just really needed to write a cutesy gay oneshot with some awesome female characters.

Rosa always claims she is tough even when sleeping, but Amy Santiago knows the truth. Not that she would ever deny Detective Diaz’s coldheartedness if anyone asked her; she knows very well Rosa has all the strength and ability to beat up her and her entire family if she so much as tried to reveal the young woman’s soft side. Only for now is it okay that she knows. Only for now, when the only sources of light outside are the streetlights and odd lamps in neighbour’s windows, when the only sounds except for lone cars zooming by outside are the ones of their own breathing. Only for now, when they are sleeping next to each other, is it okay. Her dark curls are sprawled across the pillow, and even though her face is angled so that Amy cannot see it she suspects Rosa is smiling in her sleep. She often does. It is utterly adorable and melts the other Detective’s heart every single time. The dark blue comforter adorned with a pattern of white flowers is tucked tightly around the body she has gotten to know so well in these last few weeks, yet even closer than the comforter is Amy. Never in her life had she imagined that she, little miss perfect, would be part of something so messy and without terms as this thing between them is. But she is. And she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Their first date was probably both the least romantic and the most romantic thing she had ever experienced. To be fair, it most likely would have never counted as a date in any of the books and binders Amy has in her bookshelf on dating and relationships. The original situation was a stakeout, the two of them in an anonymous car across the street from a suspected drug deal. They’d been all geared up with coffee and spying equipment when Rosa had brought up the topic.  
“So how’s your dating life going, Santiago?” Clear and concise, without so much as an inkling of emotion in her tone.  
“Why are you asking?” the Detective retorted defensively. “You never ask personal questions. It’s hard to think you care sometimes.”  
“I care”, Rosa stated matter-of-factly, staring blankly ahead. “Are you going to answer my attempt of being friendly?”  
“Sure that’s the only thing you’re after. And no, I won’t, because you don’t have anything to do with it.”  
“Suit yourself.” Silence, utter and complete.  
“It’s going pretty badly, if you’re so intent on knowing. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” The words flew out of her mouth before she had the discipline to stop them. “It’s just… they’re all alright, I guess. Something’s just...off.”  
“I know what you mean.” Diaz leaned back in the black leather car seat matching her own jacket.  
“So what do you think I should do about it?” Amy could feel her heartbeat speed up for some strange reason, and she quickly picked up a pair of binoculars to avoid eye contact. “Except blame myself for never being able to commit?”  
“Well, one idea is always to figure out what it is that’s off.” Shoulder shrug. “Try to see if you can change it for something… not off.”  
“Is that supposed to mean something?” She gave her colleague a questioning look.  
“It means whatever you want it to.” Rosa went silent again, refusing to develop her answer. Amy stared blankly at the point across the street they were on a mission to guard, praying for something, anything, to happen so she could be lifted out of the uncomfortable atmosphere inhabiting the car. The universe was not on her side today - the location seemed a dead lead so far, not a single individual behaving oddly or out of order. In fact, they were barely there at all. The street was as silent as the both Detectives.  
“Nobody says that”, said Amy silently, fidgeting with an invisible stain on her costume pants to avoid having to look her colleague in the eyes again. “Unless they actually want to imply there’s a meaning behind it. I learned that in a…”  
“Class of some kind, yeah, got the memo. Bet you have a binder on it as well.”  
“Don’t you dare make fun of my binders.” She couldn’t help giving Rosa a death glare for that comment. “Don’t you dare.” The young woman in the leather jacket just smirked.  
“Watch me.” Something about that command made her heart beat faster. “And for the record; there’s no meaning behind it.”  
“I’m not so sure.” Dark brown eyes met darker, neither Detective letting their gaze wander.  
“Maybe you’re speaking for yourself, Santiago.”  
“Maybe you’re using that an excuse, Diaz.”  
“Would you care if I was?”  
“Maybe. Excuses are lame.”  
“So is honesty. Duh.”  
“So is keeping a million secrets about yourself and never answering a straightforward question.”  
“It’s called sticking to your identity.”  
“It’s still lame.”  
“You’ve run out of arguments. I win.”  
“I…” She opened her mouth to protest the statement, but was caught off guard as Rosa closed the minimal distance between both of their faces by letting her lips meet Amy’s, kissing her.  
It was as if her heart had both stopped and started beating in the same moment. As if she couldn’t breathe, but also as if she had never taken a single breath before. She hadn’t been kissed by a girl in so long, had forgotten all about what it was like, the magical difference between this and kissing amateurish guys after third-rate dates. She didn’t want to stop. She never wanted to stop. Rosa didn’t seem to want to, either.  
“This, however, is not lame”, Amy panted when they eventually let go of each other.  
“Only because your comment just made it so.”  
“Oh, damn you.” This time, Amy kissed Rosa.

That kiss was now two months ago. Two months of secret meetings and stolen kisses, two months of the constant risk of being seen or heard, two months of still not being able to help themselves from taking it. The best and the scariest two months of Detective Santiago’s life, she thinks as she plays mindlessly with one of the curls sprawled out on Rosa’s turquoise pillowcase. She has almost always been the type of person who is always chilly, who always finds the bedroom just a little bit too cold, but Rosa’s warmth next to her makes the temperature just perfect. That is not the reason Amy has spent a fair amount of nights in this bed by now, but it is a perk she enjoys. And she should be able to enjoy the perks, with all the risks she’s taking. Captain Holt’s deep voice, speaking about inappropriate work relations, is often on repeat in her head those nights when she doubts this as she doubts everything, and it always sounds as frightening. How the Detective somehow still goes on with her relationship with Rosa is above her own understanding. But how can she not, when those kisses in cars and evidence rooms suddenly have become what she lives for? How can she not, when she finds herself at work daydreaming about what would happen if she just marched straight to Rosa’s desk and unbuttoned those tight leather jeans, as is her desire to do most of the time? How can she not, when each night she tells herself she shouldn't and yet she finds herself calling the number now on speed dial to ask if they can meet up, just one more night?  
This is the most successful secret Amy has ever kept. She has to keep it in order not to destroy her perfect career, and she knows it. It is just so difficult sometimes, when all she wants to do is to shout to the world how much she loves this woman.  
At least she thinks she does. What Rosa feels, Amy cannot possibly tell.

Not that she hasn't tried to ask her. She has, and that probably one too many times. Before they go to sleep, the moment they wake up, randomly during conversations in the car, suddenly in texts. What is this? What is the exact label of the relationship the two of them have developed? What should she name her imaginary binder about the two of them that she might just maybe need?  
Rosa never answers. At least not straightforwardly. Out of all of the billion times she has asked her the question, Amy has only received something on the brink of resembling an answer once.

The situation was perhaps not the most suitable. Santiago is willing to admit this.  
“Damn”, the Detective mumbled under breath as she tried to reach the violet bra with lace details now to be found on the floor of her car. “Just… damn.”  
“As professionally worded as always.” Rosa smirked, seeming very content with herself.  
“Shut your mouth and help me look for my clothes. If people knew…”  
“They don’t and they won’t.” The black curls flew around her as she shook her head, relaxing against the locked car door. “No one will find us out here.”  
“As long as we get back in time. I really don’t want to make Captain Holt upset...” The ever-loyal employee watched her… friend’s, body with the shy hint of a proud smile. “But you clearly seem to have no intention of putting your clothes back on.”  
“You have a problem with this?” Another smirk, a playful wink and a gesturing hand to her still very undressed body.  
“I suppose I don’t.” Amy couldn’t help but blush, though that only made the smirk even wider.  
“I know. So, how much of in a rush are we?”  
“Thirty minutes.” She fished up her wristwatch from next to where her underwear had happened to land. “I’ll have to lie when someone asks me what I had for lunch, though.”  
“You’re funny sometimes, you know.” Rosa pulled her closer, kissing her. Slower than usual, as if each second their lips were together meant something. “What’s that lip balm called, anyway?”  
“Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious.”  
“Always for you, babe.” The words made her heartbeat speed up again. She had always cringed at the word, but not this time. Not when it applied to her.  
“Regarding that…” She made a face. “What… what are we, anyway? What is this?”  
“No. No.” A loud sigh and a frustrated eyeroll. “I hate this question.”  
“Just give me something here, Diaz. I’m tired of the confusion.”  
“You know I detest labels with all of the heart I don’t have.”  
“Yes?” Amy fixated her gaze on Rosa’s, ignoring the temptation to let it go downwards.  
“But…” The words were leaving her mouth slow, but they were leaving it.  
“But?” She couldn’t help it - the suspense was making her increasingly attracted, which made her body react how it best saw fitting for the moment.  
“It’s something.” There was a moment of silence. It reminded her of that first kiss in the car. It wasn’t helpful.  
“It’s something”, Amy repeated.  
“This is making you really turned on, isn’t it.”  
“Yes. Yes it is.”  
“Good thing we still have twenty-five more minutes, then.” With those words, Rosa unclasped the bra that had been put back on only minutes ago, and it all started again.  
She didn’t mind. It was something.

Amy is happy with that answer for now. For once, she can live not knowing. She can live not knowing, because when she kisses Rosa time does not matter. When she is sleeping next to her, listening to the sounds of her breathing, no exact label or imaginary binder is needed. When Rosa smiles, Amy knows she is okay, no matter how stressful her day has been. Everything is without definitions and no Facebook status is to be changed, but when Rosa puts on music and sings along, Amy’s heart melts. She can’t tell anyone about the thing between them, but every morning she gets to wake up to the sound of Rosa mumbling in her sleep, she knows today is going to be a good day.

It is something. For now, that is enough.


End file.
